Kiss Away From Heaven
by SayMyName112
Summary: When someone you love has been in an accident you start to realize things you never did before.That maybe you should have told him that in reality you love him more than just a friend.Few-shot. Troyella


**Kiss Away From Heaven**

**If you believe in what's meant to be  
And you listen to your heart...  
My love will always find you  
Wherever you are...  
**

Gabriella took a deep breath, she still just couldn't believe what had been said to her on the phone. Her best friend, her everything had been in a car accident. She felt her whole world collapse underneath her. Gabriella whished that this would only be a nightmare and she would woke up to see that Troy is her kitchen, talking to and making jokes with her mom,waiting for her to get up. But this time she knew that this wasn't how it was going to be. In her heart she knew that what had been said to her had happened.

„Honey, whats wrong?" asked Gabriellas mother seeing her daughter clutching the phone as if it was her lifeline.

„I-Its Troy. He..he..has been in an a-acci-accident" Gabriella sobbed.

Gabriellas mother was stuck in on place a few minutes. She just couldn't believe what Gabriella had told her. Troy was like a son to her. She loved how he could make Gabriella happy, he could get a smile out of Gabriella no matter what. Even when she had been very sick, he had always been there for her. Secretly she had hoped that Gabriella and Troy would marry in the future, so had Troys mother. _God, Lesley doesn't deserve to be in this situation_. _Also Troy doesn't deserve it. He is such a good boy...no, this isn't fair._

„Gabriella did they say where they took him?"

„Y-yes, they s-said t-that their going t-o take h-him to K-kindred Hospital – Al-Albuquerque."

„I'm sure he is ok. You know Troy, he's our Superman."

„Y-yeah. He p-promised to be a-always there for m-me."

„Exactly, so lets go and see him. I'm going to lock the house by myself and you go in the car and wait for me."

„O-ok."

Gabriella went outside, unlocked the car and sat inside. _Troy, oh please tell me this is one of your pranks. I just can't live without you. I didn't even had a chance how I really feel about you. I didn't have a chance to see how you realize that Sarah is a bitch. A real one. Sleeping with other guys behind your back, but still calls you her boyfriend and still says that she loves you. Do you love her? I haven't heard you say that to her. Maybe you do. Maybe you know what she does and because you love her you won't dump her. I'm scared Troy. I'm scared because of you. You promised. Do you remember it, like I do?. You were 8 and I was 7. My mom had told me about my father that day. How he had loved me, but I couldn't understand how he could leave me if he loved me. I said to you that I was scared to lose someone else like that also and that I was afraid that in the end I'm going to be all alone. But you said not to worry, because you will always be there for me, you promised to protect me from bad things. Its funny, beause you actually did what you promised, but you promised that you will do it till the end. But it isn't the end yet. You have to keep your promises, because if you aren't there for me anymore then I'm afraid there isn't going to be any me anymore. Please Troy, I need you. I need you to be all right. My mom needs you to be ok. To her your like a son she never had. I know that my mom is trying to be strong, be strong for me. What about your parents Troy? They need you also. We all need you._

Gabriella was so lost in her toughts that at first she didn't realize that they were already in front of the hospital. Suddenly she felt strong need to see Troy. She opened car door and ran inside of the hospital. Gabriella heard her mother calling her but she couldn't stop now. She needed to see that everything was going to be ok. That this all was just a very bad and scary nightmare. Gabriella didn't even know how she even got to right floor because she surely didn't ask anybody. But she was in the right place, she knew that from the moment she saw Lesley and Jack stand there, waiting. That moment her heart stopped. She couldn't breathe, because Troys parents faces told her all she needed to know. Troy wasn't ok. What was worse was how Lesley and Jack looked at her when they spotted her. She couldn't even discribe that look, no one had ever given her such look and she didn't like that look at all.

„Is...is he a-..alive?" Gabriella asked.

„Yes, but he is in critical condition" told Jack.

Jack was holding Lesley up because she couldn't stand on her own. Gabriella could see that Jack was trying to hold emotions inside and she was sure if he would let them out he would be like Lesley.

They waited and waited until doctor came to them.

„I suggest all of you to go to your homes, rest and come back tomorrow. He is still in critical condition and we can't let anyone in to see him. I'm really sorry to say this but he is also in a coma."

„Will he wake up?" asked Gabriella.

„Its still too early to tell. Come back tomorrow and then we'll see what his condition is like."

All of them agreed to leave the hospital and come back tomorrow, although they wanted to stay. They also had to call to school and tell school director what had happened, also Troys friends. Since Lesley and Jack couldn't bear to stay their own house they decided to stay in Montez residence. When they had finished calling, they went to bed and hoped for better next day.


End file.
